1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a golf ball liner.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, golf is a game of power and direction. Many golf players have been studied in order to determine how to send a golf ball accurately to a target in any condition. One of the well-known and simple methods is drawing a line on the surface of a golf ball
According to golf rules a golf player has a limited number of opportunities to align a golf ball in one hole. For example, a golf player is allowed to align a golf ball only on a tee box for a tee shot and only on a green for putting.
A golf player generally aligns a golf ball to a virtual straight line to the target in order to send the golf ball accurately to the target. As one of the methods for aligning a golf ball, a golf player draws a line on a surface of the golf ball along the circumference of the ball to help the golf player aim in the direction of the target area.
For example, when a golf player hits a golf ball using a golf club the line on the golf ball helps the golf player to aim the target accurately.
A golf player on the green may also align a golf ball to a hole-cup based on a line drawn on the golf ball. The golf player uses the line on the golf ball as a hitting point when impact is made on the golf ball with a putter.
Accordingly, a line clearly and accurately drawn on the surface of a golf ball may provide mental stability and induce accurate impact thereby improving the score of a player.
Since, in general, the golf game is played with four players it is difficult for each player to distinguish his or her own ball from the others'. A line drawn on a golf ball may help the golf player to distinguish the golf balls.
It is difficult to accurately and clearly draw a line on a golf ball because of its dimpled surface.
The dimpled surface exists in order to send the golf ball higher and farther.
Accordingly, a specific tool such as a golf ball liner has been introduced. The golf ball liner helps a user draw a straight line accurately and clearly on the dimpled surface of a golf ball having.
In general, a typical golf ball liner is formed in a globular or hemispherical shape and includes a groove. After putting the golf ball inside the golf ball liner, the user draws a line along the groove.
Such golf ball liner requires a user to prepare a pen. Furthermore, the user will need to turn the golf ball liner around the golf ball after drawing a line on part of the golf ball in order to complete the line along the circumference.
Since the user needs to turn the golf ball liner, it is not easy to draw a straight line accurately. A crooked line may negatively influence a player.
In order to overcome such drawbacks, an apparatus marking a center-line on a golf ball was disclosed in Korean Patent Utility Model 20-0317678. The user puts a pen at a pen-holding groove formed at a lower part of a Y-shaped body. After fixing the pen 122 in the pen-holding hole, a user turns the golf ball to draw a straight line on its surface.
However, it is difficult to manage the apparatus marking a center line on a golf ball because the pen and the apparatus are separate. Furthermore, it is not easy to draw a straight line because a user must turn the golf ball himself. Therefore, the golf ball may be unintentionally moved crookedly when a user turns the golf ball. Such unintentional movement ruptures the integrity of the line.
Furthermore, the golf ball has dimples and may have an irregular surface. When the golf ball has an irregular surface, it is difficult to easily and clearly draw a line on the irregular surface of the golf ball with the conventional golf liners.